Pie probably
by ceceba
Summary: Being a demon changed Deans view of humans -and of Cas, who is human now. (Destiel Fluff with a little bit of smut)


**A/N: **I really really hope these two finally get together in season 10. Meanwhile: Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Dean was struggling with words. The reason for his disappearing vocabulary was Cas, staring at him with those ridiculous blue eyes. Cas telling him how good he felt with his decision to give up his grace. And Dean couldn't stop thinking about Cas -the angel Castiel, really- and the first time he had seen him with his demon eyes. Beheld him might have been a better way to put it. It was one of the few things he wanted to remember from being a demon, mostly because it explained the way his stomach felt right now.<p>

"Dean?", Cas said.

There was this twinge again. He had felt it before, with Robin, with Lisa, with a lot of women he'd been with. Yet this was different. His name in Cas' mouth, that was everything. He was glad he was sitting because his knees felt like giving in.

"Say something."

_I want to kiss you. Or just hold your hand. Show you what I feel right now. Make you feel the same way._ They were there, the words. In the back of his head, formed and ready, yet all he said was "That's great, Cas."

He had realized that he wanted Cas when he was a demon. He had wanted a lot of things then and without humanity or any sense of shame it was hard not to. Now that it was back he thought about it first. Thought too much probably. Thought more than he had ever thought about any girl, maybe because Cas wasn't a girl.

"Are you hungry?"

He silently cursed himself. It was the worst thing he could have asked. Of course Cas would be hungry. He had slept for what, 3 or 4 days? Cas' stomach grumbled before he could answer and he smiled. Dean got up, glad to turn his back on the ex-angel. The fridge however had been used only by Sam this past months, and was stocked accordingly. He made a mental remark to get some groceries.

"We have rabbit food, even more rabbit food or pie and whipped cream. What do you want?", he told Cas.

"I...ah...pie probably."

"Pie probably", Dean mumbled as he got it out, cut off two big slices and served them with whipped cream. Cas dug in hastily. Dean wasn't sure who he envied more, the pie or Cas. Since he had a slice himself it was probably the pie. He failed on concentrating on the baked good and not on the former angel, mostly because of the cream that had ended up around Cas' mouth. He put a big piece in his own mouth so he would not have to say anything. In the end he did it anyway.

"Cas you, er, have something...more to the left...let me..."

Cas tried to wipe the cream off, failing by several inches and he got up to help him. It was stupid. It was cliche. But there they were, Dean running his thumb along Cas' lips and Cas nibbling the food off Dean's thumb.

They stood there for a while, hand on face and Dean could see the angel processing what had just happened, analyzing and evaluating.

"I shouldn't have done that, should I?"

How could he answer that?

"I-I don't think so."

No one moved apart.

"Dean."

He kissed Cas. Everything inside him screamed _don't_. He would ruin everything they had between them. And he kissed Cas.

He expected the angel to reel back in disgust -or stay the way he was, confused, at the best. What he didn't expect was Cas to but his hands on Dean's hips and pull closer. Their mouths opened and teeth clattered together, awkward. He didn't care though. This was Cas and he tasted better than Dean could've imagined, sweet and like pie. He stumbled backwards onto the couch, taking Cas with him. Cas brushed the shirt off Dean's shoulders and then his hands wandered underneath Dean's t-shirt. The angel moaned softly into his mouth and he decided it was time to get rid if some more clothing. As he kissed down Cas' bare chest Cas closed his eyes. He took a moment to take off his own t-shirt and when he could see again Cas was looking at him, eyes this intense blue.

"I don't exactly know how this works. I mean I have done this before but we are both..."

Cas seemed to have trouble even saying the words but Dean understood. He kissed down along Cas' neck.

"There are a billion way to do this", he breathed against the angels skin.

Cas moaned again, his whole body shuddering. Dean liked it. He wanted it. The truth was he didn't know how _this_ worked either, but he wanted it. Wanted it bad. Wanted it since what? Months? Years even?

Unlike the angel he didn't care if what he was doing was right. Who of them was to tell? It would be right simply because.

Dean unbuckled Cas' jeans and it slid down to his knees.

"Let me-"

Cas tried to stand up to get out off his pants entirely and tumbled down. With a soft thump he landed on the floor.

"This isn't how this is supposed to be", he grunted.

Dean got up, undressing his pants, and sat down on top of the angel.

"This is exactly how it is supposed to be", he said, kissing Cas again.

It became a mess afterwards. Fingers slipped under waistbands, hands brushed all over bodies and lips left wet marks everywhere. At some point someone pulled a blanket from the couch and they snuggled up under it after they were done, Dean's arms around Cas. They lay like that for a while, Dean stroking the angels arm thoughtfully. Finally he kissed the back of his neck.

"Cas?"

"Mhhhh...?"

"We still have some pie left."

The angel chuckled and Dean got up to get the remaining pie. He put some whipped cream on the plate and then sat back down next to Cas, eating.

"You only brought one fork...I'll-"

Cas started to rise and Dean pulled him back down, bringing his lips down on his own.

"We only need one."

Cas grinned around the cutlery Dean had shoved into his mouth. He swallowed and then they were kissing again.


End file.
